Genji Armor
The Genji Armor is a male armor available in . Its hat counterpart is the Genji Helmet. Description The Genji Armor is a red (brown in EBF5) suit of armor meant for a samurai. It also has a golden trim. This Japanese armor primarily boosts the wearer's and , with boosts typically among the highest available. However, it has poor to compensate. The Genji Armor is a powerful piece of gear that is highly useful for physically offensive builds, though it faces competition from the likes of the Viking Fur and Bone Armor (EBF4 only). In earlier games, being hit by a powerful attack while wearing the Genji Armor will boost the wearer's Attack. In EBF5, defending boosts the user's Attack by 80%. It is also capable of boosting the power of skills in this game, which works with the defend boost to make it quite versatile as an armor for Matt. The Genji Armor provides the wearer with resistance against the and (in EBF4 ''and ''EBF5) elements. Neither of these become immunities at any level. The Genji Armor is given to the player as a reward for completing a quest in Glacier Valley for Hajime. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 5% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 20% |lvl3DEF = 30% |lvl4DEF = 35% |lvl5DEF = 40% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 15% |lvl5MDF = 20% |lvl1ACC = -10% |lvl2ACC = -5% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |item21 = Dragon Fin |item21number = 1 |item31 = Dragon Scales |item31number = 1 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 2 |item51 = Gold Plate |item51number = 3}} The Genji Armor can be bought in the Goldenbrick Resort Equipment Shop for 100,000 gold. It no longer reduces the wearer's Accuracy and Evade at any level, but it now gives a very low amount of Magic Defence. The armor now also resists Wind element on top of Earth.. |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = 5% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 20% |lvl3DEF = 30% |lvl4DEF = 35% |lvl5DEF = 40% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 5% |lvl5MDF = 10% |item21 = Iron Ore |item21number = 3 |item31 = Iron Ore |item31number = 1 |item41 = Gold Plate |item41number = 2 |item51 = Gold Plate |item51number = 5}} It can be bought for 600 gold in any equipment shop, e.g. Hope Harbor, Greenwood Village or Redpine Town. Though the stats are identical to EBF4's version, the Genji Armor buffs the wearer's attack when Defending instead of when hit by a powerful attack. It also now boosts the power of Earth skills. * |lvl1ATK = 5% |lvl2ATK = 5% |lvl3ATK = 10% |lvl4ATK = 15% |lvl5ATK = 20% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 20% |lvl3DEF = 30% |lvl4DEF = 35% |lvl5DEF = 40% |lvl3MDF = 5% |lvl4MDF = 5% |lvl5MDF = 10% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |DefendStatusPower = 80% |item21 = Shuriken |item21number = 1 |item22 = Brick |item22number = 1 |item31 = Shuriken |item31number = 4 |item32 = Brick |item32number = 4 |item41 = Nano Fibre |item41number = 2 |item42 = Belt Buckle |item42number = 4 |item51 = Gold Plate |item51number = 2 |item52 = Nano Fibre |item52number = 1 |item53 = Belt Buckle |item53number = 2}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Male Armor Category:Matt Category:Lance Category:NoLegs